Ladiva
Summary Ladiva is a Draph duelist who is the star of the Jewel Resort Casino Liner. In the arena and out, she's purehearted, compassionate, and loving in every sense of the word. Her devotion to fans and formidable strength make for powerhouse performances sure to captivate any audience. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Ladiva Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Draph, Duelist, Wrestler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Damage Boost (With Salted Wound, and can boost up to 800% with Grapple), Statistics Amplification (Strength and defense with Magnanimous Love 100%), Empathic Manipulation (Can charm with Hug), Statistics Reduction (Defense up to 25% with Magnificent Magnum Chop, strength up to 40% with Love Grapple), Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically counterattacking when getting attacked), Fear Manipulation (Can induce fear with Headbutt of Love), Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement (Can stun with Magnificent Magnum Chop), Limited Power Nullification (Can delay opponent's use of abilities with Passionate Pummeling), Stealth Mastery, Healing (20% boost to health with True Heroism), Homing Attack (Love Grapple is guaranteed to land unless the opponent has 100% debuff resistance), Aura, Resistance to Power Nullification (Grapple can't be nullified), Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by Gravity status in the raid), Empathic Manipulation (Immune to Charmed Status during Solo Battle) and Poison Manipulation (Was able to win Hundred Man Melee after getting drugged) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (One of the Casino's top duelist, making her comparable to Therese. Aided in a fight against Al-Khalid. Fought against Luchador Captain, though she ultimately lost and also possibly comparable to casual Cagliostro) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Luchador Captain) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Able to take hits from Al-Khalid) Stamina: High. Able to fight in Hundred Man Melee after getting drugged. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Fairly good at strategizing in combat and has excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: Weak to Wind based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maximum Love Bomb:' Ladiva dive bombs to the opponent, dealing massive damage. This has both light and earth versions. *'Love-Serving Bomb:' Ladiva deals massive earth damage, with 50% more if the opponent has Grapple status. It also ends love grapple's cooldown. *'Magnanimous Love 100%:' Ladiva increases her own strength and defense, then charming them. *'Magnanimous Heart 120%:' Ladiva increases her strength and boosts her damage if the opponent is charmed at the cost of reducing her own defense. *'Feel the Love:' Ladiva attacks the opponent three times, charming them and reducing their defense for up to 20%. *'Hug:' Ladiva hugs the opponent with excruciating force, charming them in the process. *'It's Looove!:' Ladiva increases her strength depending on how many males theres are in the battlefield. *'Comforting Rainmaker:' Ladiva deals powerful light damage and charming her opponents in the process. *'Headbutt of Love:' Ladiva heatbutts the opponent few times, reducing their defense. If opponent is charmed before using this attack, this will remove the charm and replace them with petrifying fear. *'Love Grapple:' Ladiva inflicts Grapple status, which is unremovable debuff that reduces strength and makes them anticipate their moves. *'Magnificent Magnum Chop:' Ladiva uses chop on opponent's neck, reducing their defense up to 25% and if the opponent has Grapple status, it stuns them. *'Fanatical Fighting Soul:' Ladiva and her allies gains massive boost in strength and speed. *'True Heroism:' Ladiva passively gives herself 20% boost to her health and she is more likely to be attacked, even more so with Grapple status. *'Passionate Pummeling:' When the opponent has grappling status, Ladiva automatically pummels the opponent and delay her opponent's use of abilities. *'Iiit's Looove!:' Ladiva passively emits an aura that increases attack by 40% and 20% to charge attack damage. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Ladiva has a chance of counterattack upon taking damage. She also passively boosts the strength of male allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Wrestlers Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5